A shared suffering
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: John is injured and knows he's in for some smothering when his brothers find out but whilst stuck in hospital he meets a kindred spirit. Could it really be possible that Scott and Virgil weren't the most smothering brothers in the world?


**A Shared Suffering**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Thunderbirds but everything of Ella belongs to me.**

 **John is injured and knows he's in for smothering when his brothers find out but** **whilst** **stuck at the hospital he finds a kindred spirit. Could it really be possible that Scott and Virgil weren't the most smothering brothers in the world? Thanks to my wonderful beta and a big thank you to Loopstagirl for just being awesome and encouraging me to write.**

John gave his details to the lady at the front desk and then turned round to see if there was anywhere to sit. He spotted a seat near the back next to a young woman with blonde hair. This was going to be a long night and all he wanted to do was go back to his apartment. He wanted his bed but he had to be checked over. His mind went back over the event that had sent him to the hospital. It should have been so simple when all he'd done was pop out to grab a coffee at the closest coffeehouse. There was quite a queue but he didn't mind waiting. Then all of a sudden, there was a loud bang and the back of the coffee shop was gone. He had no idea what had caused the explosion but incredibly no one had died. Though there were some fairly serious injuries. He, however, had some minor cuts and scrapes but campus security insisted every person there had to be checked over at the local hospital. Glancing at the young woman beside him, he guessed she had probably been there as well.

A phone rang but he knew by the tune it wasn't his. The young woman smiled apologetically at him then groaned when she looked at the screen.

"Didn't take you long to check up on me," she said into her phone, rolling her eyes as she did so. "I'm fine, there's no need to panic. I have some minor cuts, a few grazes and a bruise or two nothing to go all paranoid on me about," she continued and John found himself listening despite knowing he shouldn't but it all sounded so familiar.

"NO, you do not need to come down here. Just stay there and I will call you later. I mean it DO NOT COME DOWN HERE. I'm fine," she said and ended the call. "Jeez, you'd think I was dying," she muttered to herself then remembered someone was sat beside her. "I'm sorry if I shouted in your ear then, my brother is so paranoid," she replied looking at John.

"That's okay. I know exactly what that's like I have two brothers who are just as paranoid if not more so," he replied, smiling at her.

"I highly doubt they're worse than mine," she replied.

"Oh, trust me they are and one has medical training making it even worse," he added.

"Yep, mine too. One is a doctor and the other is a cop," she replied.

Another cell phone went off and this time it was John's. "Talk of the devil," he muttered as he saw the name on the screen. "I'm fine, Scott," he said as he answered the call. "Neither you nor Virgil can do anything. Yes, I'm at the hospital and I will get checked over before I leave then I'll call you again." He ended the call and sighed, "Sorry about that. I doubt that will be the last call." At his words, her cell began ringing again.

"And there's the other one. If I didn't think he'd come down here, I'd just ignore him," she said as she reluctantly pulled her phone back out. "I'm fine. I've already spoken to Joe so chill out. There is no need for you to come out here either. I'll be fine just a bandaid and then I'm going home to bed," she paused listening to whatever he was saying, rolling her eyes as she did so. John couldn't help but grin at how familiar this all seemed. "Okay I'll call you when I'm home. Bye, bro," she said and ended the call. She then grinned and switched the phone off. "I'm pretty sure we're supposed to turn them off in here anyway."

"I think you're right there," replied John and he did the same. "I'm John by the way," he added.

"Nice to meet you John. I'm Ella," she replied, smiling at him. "So, how many brothers do you have then?"

"Four. One older and three younger. What about you?"

"Wow, I just have the two older brothers. I don't know if I could cope with anymore. Are they all smothering like that?" she asked.

John paused thinking the question over. Alan and Gordon were nowhere near as annoying as Scott and Virge but that wasn't to say they couldn't be. They still had a protective element. "They're not as bad," he said finally.

"That's something then. At least you get some peace," she replied.

"Oh, the other two make up for it. The smallest cut and it's like the Spanish Inquisition," he replied and she grinned.

"I know and heaven forbid you should try and dress it yourself. I remember once I cut my hand doing the dishes and I thought Joe was gonna have a coronary he was freaking out so much."

"Do you then get a lecture about being more careful?" asked John, suddenly being stuck in this waiting room didn't seem so awful. He'd found a kindred spirit who actually understood what he was going through.

"Yep. I have heard it so many times, I'm going to wake up screaming it one of these days," she laughed. "When I started at Harvard, you'd think I'd moved countries the way they call every day," she added.

"So, how much are they going to panic when they realize your cell phone is off?" asked John.

"Well, Rob is no doubt breaking every speed limit and using his siren to get here and Joe will be calling someone he knows at the hospital to see how I am.

* * *

Scott spun his car into the hospital parking lot just as a Police cruiser pulled in behind him. He quickly moved over allowing it to park at the front. Well, abandon was probably a better term. Luckily, another car pulled out of a space so he was able to park up.

"Jeez, Scott how many laws have you just broken to get here?" said Virgil as he climbed out of the car.

Scott looked slightly sheepish, "Not that many but we need to know how John is."

"He's probably fine and gonna freak out when he sees us here," replied Virgil, suddenly regretting their decision to check up on their brother.

"You wanted to come as much as I did," said Scott as they approached the doors and joined the queue that had formed. "We could be here awhile," he muttered.

* * *

A harassed looking nurse walked over to John and Ella. "Sorry about the wait but it's going to be a while yet. Do you have any injuries that we should be worried about?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm really okay. A few scrapes and bruises but nothing major. If it helps, I don't mind heading home. I only came because the campus security said so but I really don't need to be seen," explained Ella.

"I'm okay, too. If it helps you out, we can head off and save a couple of beds," added John.

The nurse studied them both for a few moments but seeing nothing of concern she nodded, "Okay but if either one of you starts to feel worse then please come back."

"We will indeed and my brother is a doctor so I can always see him," promised Ellie. It was then that she noticed the police officer pushing his way to the front of the queue. "We'll be on our way then, thanks so much," she said, standing up rather quickly.

The nurse nodded and walked off. She ignored the commotion at the front desk as the police officer remonstrated with the nurse.

"Well, seeing as it's nearly morning, how do you fancy going for breakfast?" asked John, wanting to spend some more time with the pretty girl before him.

"Yeah, that sounds great, let's go," she replied and grabbed his hand and dragged him quickly past the queue and out the door.

Just as they reached the outer doors, a voice called out from the front. "Ella!"

"Run," she shouted to John and they both darted out the door. Right into Virgil and Scott.

"Oh, hey guys," said John.

"John, where are you going and who is this?" asked Scott.

Before he could reply the police officer appeared behind them and he didn't look happy. "Ella, what's going on?" he asked.

Ella sighed and turned to her big brother, "John meet Rob my oldest smother brother."

"Hi," said John and then turned to his own brothers, "Ella meet Scott and Virgil, my smother brothers."

"Hi there," she said, grinning at them before turning back to her brother. "What no Joe, I'm hurt."

"Oh, he's on his way but you have yet to answer my question where are you going?"

Ellie looked puzzled for a moment then turned to John who suddenly realized he was still holding her hand. "Where are we going?" she asked.

John grinned back at her as the confusion deepened on the faces of the brothers around them. "Hmm, I'm not sure. How about the Blue Corner?"

"Oh, I love that place, let's go," she said, moving forward before turning back to Rob. "I'm fine, no major injuries but I'm starving so I'm off for breakfast. I'll call you later on and if by some miracle I feel worse, I'll call Joe."

John then turned to his brothers and pulled them to one side, "Like Ellie, I'm fine, too. A scratch or two and some minor bruising. We've been up all night and need food so that's where we're going. Plus, she's beautiful and she asked me so who am I to say no?"

Virgil grinned, "Have fun but call if anything starts to hurt okay?"

John saluted and walked back to Ellie who was talking to her brother he seemed less than impressed that she was leaving. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go. Bye, bro," she said and they walked away.

"What exactly just happened here?" asked Scott.

"Why can't they just accept we care and put up with it?" asked Rob.

Scott nodded in agreement, "Younger siblings just don't get it do they?"

"Nope and I hope yours isn't half as accident prone as mine. She's an absolute nightmare. It's a wonder I have any hair left."

"Well, I've got four of them so between them they certainly are," replied Scott. It was good to find someone who knew how it felt to have annoying younger siblings who didn't get you were worried.

"Four! Jeez, I thought my two were bad enough. Though, Ella is as bad as four. I better go call Joe and let him know she's alright. Nice meeting you and who knows we may be spending more time together in the future," he said and walked back off to his police cruiser.

"He seemed nice and a lot like you," joked Virgil.

"I'm still gonna be having words with John about this," muttered Scott as they made their way back to the car. This was not over but he'd at least let John have his breakfast first.


End file.
